


Soft Hands

by Shiny_the_Strange



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_the_Strange/pseuds/Shiny_the_Strange
Summary: Dia's touch is the only thing Hanamaru really needs.





	Soft Hands

**Author's Note:**

> man,,,I really got the bug for this ship,,,anyway, as always this is x-posted to [ff.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12503984/1/Soft-Hands) and [tumblr](http://shiny-the-strange-writes.tumblr.com/post/161088387552/soft-hands). Please enjoy!

_I want to stay like this forever_ , thought Hanamaru.

She lay on her bed, surrounded by shelves of books, books, and more books. A stick of incense sat on the bedside table, smoke lazily drifting upward and filling the room with the scent of sandalwood. Above the bed was a window, slowly frosting over thanks to the light snow falling. Snow, no matter how little there was of it, was something she looked forward to every year.

These things had always been in Hanamaru’s life, ever since she was a child. They provided a sense of comfort.

But perhaps the most comforting thing that surrounded her in that moment was something that had always existed in her life, yet could never experience in the way she truly desired until recently.

The tender arms of Dia Kurosawa pulled Hanamaru in close. A soft hum escaped their owner’s lips as Dia pressed herself against Maru’s back.

Hanamaru pushed further into the embrace. The sensation of soft breasts against her back, the rise and fall of Dia’s belly, and her body fitting snugly against Dia’s own immobilized Maru. Where was eternal bliss, if not here?

Safe and warm. Loved and wanted. That’s how Dia’s hold made her feel. Like nothing could ever happen, nothing but the two of them cuddling up in Maru’s room. That was dangerous, for once Dia nestled herself against Maru it was next to impossible to leave her side. Whether it was her gentle-yet-rough hands or silky clothes against Maru’s skin, there was no leaving until both were satisfied.

It was a shame that Maru couldn’t gaze upon her companion’s face in their current position, however.

Dia’s grip began to loosen as her breath slowed. Within several moments, it became clear that she wasn’t cuddling as hard as before.

Maru slowly maneuvered her body until she faced Dia. Sure enough, Dia’s eyes were shut.

Grinning, Maru allowed herself to hug Dia back. Why should Dia be the only one who got to look at her lover? Maru ran her fingers through her partner’s soft, ebony hair.

Dia’s eyes gradually opened. She pulled back momentary and yawned. “…I fell asleep, didn’t I? For how long?”

“Hmm…maybe three minutes? You looked cute, zura.”

“I should hope so,” said Dia, resting her forehead against Maru’s. “You’ve said it yourself. I’m the most perfect and beautiful student council president Uranohoshi High has ever—”

Lips upon lips prevented Dia from continuing. Maru’s mouth was motionless until Dia kissed back, to which she reciprocated with an intense vigour. Dia had always been something of a rough kisser, though it was nothing Maru couldn’t handle. They kissed until both were breathless, too tired to do anything else but lay in each other’s loving arms.

Maru was dizzy with delight. Her eyes drooped as she rested her cheek against Dia’s. “Ah…I love you, Dia. Please don’t ever let me go.”

“I love you too. I wouldn’t let you go for the world. Sleep well, my love…”

And with that, Maru’s eyes shut completely.


End file.
